


AMANTE Y AMADO

by irohny



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Humillación, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irohny/pseuds/irohny
Summary: Es sólo así, de rodillas, que Martín Berrote tiene la oportunidad de ser visto por su amado.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	AMANTE Y AMADO

No había lugar para respirar, no había sitio al que pudiera huir. Martín estaba expuesto como sólo recordaba haberlo estado en sus años más tiernos, sin rincones oscuros. Como si no tuviera miedo a confiar, a entregarse, pero lo tenía. Lo tenía y lo sentía en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, reducido a una extensión de nervios al descubierto, en la curva de sus dedos aferrándose al rostro del amor, en sus piernas de piedra resquebrajada y en su pecho de vacío con anhelo de ser llenado. No había tiempo de esconderlo, no teniendo a Andrés tan cerca, tocándolo, asfixiándolo con su presencia.

—Dejame mostrarte —susurró sobre los labios de Andrés curvados en una sonrisa permanente. El hombre delineó con sus pulgares los pliegues de su rostro, la humedad de sus mejillas, el calor de su piel.

Andrés jamás se había ocultado de él ni de nadie, no se había escondido ni un sólo día de su vida. En su esencia y su carácter estuvieron siempre revelados sus sentimientos, sus intenciones y sus pensamientos. El hombre de voz templada y elegante nunca tuvo la necesidad de fingir a ojos del ingeniero: lo vio sincero, prístino. Desnudo en cuerpo y alma.

—¿Mostrarme? —preguntó en el mismo tono, cargado de secretismo e intimidad. Las vibraciones del cuerpo de Martín sometido al suyo eran cautivadoras, tentadoras. No se sorprendería de verse orillado a disfrutarlo más allá de una mera observación, de la apreciación de un compañero que lo admiraba y lo respetaba, pero por muy llamativo que fuera, no lo compartía. Había lástima y compasión en su tacto, que sólo despellejaba trozo a trozo la ferviente carne pasional de Martín.

—No es imposible, yo puedo mostrarte. Por favor —respondió, estirando los labios para seguir robando de los besos que le habían rejuvenecido. El jugo del fruto prohibido colgaba del borde de su boca y él lamía, insaciable, sediento.

Andrés rió ante el desconsuelo en los ojos llorosos de su compañero. Una chispa, anuncio de fuego abrasador y creciente se abrió paso en su pecho y brilló en sus orbes de oscuridad nocturna.

—Martín, ¿por qué te humillas así? ¿Tanto es el amor que me tienes? —se mofó con tono piadoso, contradictorio. Martín se mordió los labios y lo acercó un poco más a sí mismo.

—Por favor.

—Ah, Martín... Eres más que un mendigo del cariño de otro hombre, lo sé —murmuró, y su boca quedó abierta, admirado a causa de las lágrimas que corrieron libres por el rostro destruido de Martín. La belleza de su agonía y desamparo era tanta que no pudo guardarse el más bajo suspiro de gozo—. ¿Qué haré contigo?

Repartió besos mojados por la piel caliente, acallando con premura el llanto desgarrador y patético del hombre enamorado. 

—Me dejarás hacer lo que quiera, ¿verdad, Martín?

Martín asintió ante la voz melosa que le sirvió de guía entre la bruma de su propia adoración. Roto estaba frente al cariño falso, profesado con pena por el hombre al que le regalaría este y el resto de sus días sin pensarlo.

Andrés sonrió complacido, morboso.

—Mi amante. Amante mío —alabó, dando más besos que fueron recibidos por el derretido afecto de Martín, aplastándose sin consideración contra él. Encerrándolo, persuadiéndolo aunque ya lo tenía para él. 

Se aventuró a un meneo ligero de caderas y la erección de Martín no tardó en frotarse contra su muslo interno. Entonces lo apartó hoscamente, y la parte trasera de su cabeza golpeó la pared, despertándolo del ensueño. 

—De rodillas —demandó. Acarició la expresión mareada de Martín como disculpa por el anterior arrebato, arrastrando en la punta de sus dedos la humedad de sus lágrimas y llevándola a su boca—. Quiero que me muestres.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Martín, ojos brillantes de clemencia.

Él volvió a reír. Se supo halagado, embriagado casi.

—¿Debo decirte cómo? Mi amante, no te imaginaba así de ingenuo —jugueteó, deleitándose por cada estremecimiento que recibía con la mención de la palabra mágica, del trato cariñoso. Martín titubeó pero se dejó caer de rodillas, alzando las manos directo a la hebilla de su pantalón. 

Andrés resopló y lo detuvo. Chico listo. —Ah, no. —Retrocedió hasta sentarse en una de las butacas aterciopeladas, mirando altivo el cuerpo trémulo a su merced—. Muéstrame.

La respiración de Martín se agitó, impotente y desconcertado desde su lugar en el suelo. Colgó de sus dedos extendidos y vaciló, como si dudara de su existencia misma. Andrés tuvo piedad.

—Ven, acércate —musitó, haciendo un ademán con el índice y el medio. Martín se acercó a gatas y sostuvo sus rodillas cuando estuvo cerca—. Te quiero desnudo —ordenó.

Andrés lo miró mortalmente serio y detectó el destello de duda en su mirada, que sólo duró una milésima de segundo antes de obedecer presurosamente, provocándole una sonrisa petulante. 

Con cada prenda que dejaba caer, Martín se vio más vulnerable a la luz dorada de la habitación, retrayéndose en sí mismo, pudoroso. Lejos de la protección de su ropa, estaba indefenso a los calculadores ojos de su amado. Su cuerpo de curvas sensuales se le presentó como un regalo, ambarino rodeado de velas encendidas, dotado de cinceladas caderas, vientre preciosamente abultado y pecho alterado por sus respiraciones irregulares. Se arrodilló sin apartar su mirada de la suya.

—Mi amante de miel y leche —endulzó Andrés, y alzó el mentón con la punta de los dedos, inclinándose hacia delante para respirar de su aliento. Las mejillas de Martín estaban irritadas y sintió el impulso de lamerlas para aliviar el ardor, pero lo reprimió—. Sabes que no poseo mucho tiempo, Tatiana me espera, y debo decir que es una chica impaciente. Pero tú... Tú me has esperado siempre.

—Te esperé toda la vida —barbotó con voz gangosa, afectada por su nariz taponada del llanto que aún convulsionaba sus hombros. Él chitó su exabrupto nervioso con un parpadeo lánguido, dejando oscilar su dedo pulgar por el labio inferior ajeno.

—Toda la vida, toda —concedió, contagiado de intensidad—. Me esperarías una eternidad, más que ella y que cualquier otra.

Respiró a través de la conmoción, excitado y expuesto. —Sí, Andrés, sí... 

Andrés siseó, poderoso, dominante. La decisión de la crueldad y la misericordia descansaba en sus manos, así como la confianza de Martín. Sus ojos volvieron a recorrer su piel, y levantó las cejas cuando observó la erección que rozaba sus pantorrillas, rosada y tímida entre las piernas de su amante.

—Estás goteando —señaló, y Martín besó su pulgar—. ¿A qué sabe tu deseo? ¿Sabe a dolor, como tus lágrimas?

—Sabe a lo que vos quieras —suspiró tiernamente. Andrés acunó su nuca con una mano abierta, y luego tironeó de los pelos hacia atrás. Martín se quejó pero se dejó hacer.

—Me gusta el sabor del sufrimiento —dijo, y acarició con la punta de la nariz los nervios del cuello estirado—. El amargo pero adictivo gusto del miedo. —Manipuló a Martín para poder lamer de sus lágrimas nuevamente, y otra sonrisa se le escapó por su incesante jadeo—. Tu dolor es dulce como la miel y refrescante como la leche.

—Andrés, por favor —gimoteó extasiado, sosteniendo con sus manos en garras los brazos de la silla. En un movimiento instintivo de caderas, se frotó con el pantalón de Andrés, dejando una mancha de humedad que le hizo arrugar el gesto.

—Vulgar, pero estás perdonado. Eres encantador, el hombre más encantador que he conocido —halagó—. Puedes aliviarte con tus manos. Acabarás cuando yo lo diga.

Martín asintió aunque fuera innecesario, pues él no había preguntado. 

—Mírame.

—Ah... —exhaló al apresurar una mano sobre su agonizante erección, sin romper el contacto visual. Andrés examinó cada gesto, cada temblor, cada reacción. Quieto como una estatua, imperturbable. Se limitó a ser espectador de la más mundana exhibición del erotismo personificado.

—Tan bello y aún así tan poco interesante para mis ojos —soltó, y Martín lloriqueó, herido, sin palabras que pudiera formular en protesta. Él ladeó la cabeza, entretenido—. Te comería a bocados si fueras apetitoso, te embadurnaría en miel como mereces y te bañaría en oro, mi amante de ojos de esmeralda.

—Andrés —jadeó, contento por su capricho cumplido. Andrés sonrió con diversión, pero devolvió la seriedad a su rostro contemplativo.

—Pero no lo haré. No tendrás eso de mi nunca —masculló, y Martín aumentó el vaivén de su mano.

—Por favor —gimió, retorciéndose.

—Te sienta exquisita esta expresión de súplica. De rodillas, implorando piedad a tu Señor. —La sonrisa burlona volvió tras una mirada más hacia abajo—. ¿Llegaste al borde sólo con mi voz? Eso sí que es amor, Martín. Mi bello enamorado.

Los ojos de Martín rodaron hacia su cráneo y todo su cuerpo era gelatina. Fue suficiente para Andrés. 

—Puedes venirte.

Martín acabó con un gemido largo y bajo. Andrés lo sostuvo de la nuca y hombro hasta que lo sintió aflojarse, descansando la frente en una de sus rodillas. El semen cayó sobre la alfombra polvorienta, cerca de sus zapatos. Le permitió recuperarse por algunos segundos antes de comenzar a levantarse. No esperó el intento desesperado de Martín por sujetar sus manos, pero tampoco lo permitió. Se soltó y se acomodó el saco, de pie y de espaldas a él.

—Pensarás en este momento cada noche como recitas tus plegarias, y podrás dormir en paz porque me has mostrado no sólo esta noche, sino durante años una entrega que jamás un ser humano ha tenido ni con cualquiera de sus dioses.

No había llanto, pero la súplica permanecía en la mirada obnubilada de Martín, aferrado a la butaca en una posición incómoda y miserable.

—Te deseo una buena vida —dijo, colocando un sombrero sobre su cabeza y un abrigo sobre sus hombros. Sonrió hacia abajo como si su mejor amigo no estuviera temblando en el suelo—. Estoy seguro que, de alguna forma u otra, el tiempo nos volverá a juntar.

Esa fue su fría despedida antes de caminar por el pasillo sin mirar hacia atrás ni una sola vez. Podía jurar que oyó su nombre siendo susurrado por sobre el sonido de sus pasos. El fuego de las velas se movió a su alrededor, y algo dentro de su pecho vibró vigorosamente, incitándolo a seguir adelante.

Así debía sentirse Dios luego de derrumbar iglesias sobre quienes lo alababan.


End file.
